slugterra_awesome_list_of_slugsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
EliELEMENTAL/GAURDIAN SLUGS fire Elemental Slug Water Elemental Slug Air Elemental Slug Earth Elemental Slug Doc- Eli's boon doc- is the light elemental slug and gaurdian slug guardian flatulorhinkus guardian rammstone guardian Tazerling Gaurdian Fandango- Replaced by doc possibly back now that Eli has gotten doc back Gaurdian Thresher Gaurdian Aquabeek GHOULS Amperling- Ghouled Tazerling Harmashelt- Ghouled Armashelt Bubbalash- Ghouled Bubbaleone Necroshade- Ghouled Negashade Goon Doc- Ghouled Boon Doc Cryptogriff- Ghouled Hypnogriff Darkfurnuce- Ghouled Infurnuce Cryptalyd- Ghouled Crystalyd Flatlorex- Ghouled Flatulorhinkus Frostfang- Ghouled Frostcrawler Grimmstone- Ghouled Rammstone Hop Jack- Ghouled Hop Rock Smugglett- Ghouled Thuglett Jollyfist- Ghouled Jellyish Dark Urchin- Ghouled Dirt Urchin Nightgeist- Ghouled Frightge Category:Asssasac sadeszz MEGA MORPHED SLUGS/GHOULS Burpy- Eli's Infurnus Bludgeon- Kords Rammstone Bluster- Trixies Tormato Stinky- Prontos Flatulorhinkus Beeker- Eli's Aquabeek Chiller- Eli's Frostcrawler Spinner- Eli's Arachnet Joules- Eli's Tazerling Blakk's Harmashelt Nacho's Grimmstone Nacho's Aquafreak Nacho's Attacknet goon- mega morphed goon doc. Only naturally born ghoul. Can take over ones mind and ghoul slugs juju- junjies infurnus SLUGS OF SLUGTERRA Aquabeek- Transforms into a squid like creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Beeker. Arachnet- Transforms into a spider like creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Spinner. Armashelt- Transforms into some kind of metal creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Banger. Boon Doc- Transforms into a creature that heals a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Doc. doc is the energy elemental and the light gardian Slug. The Unbeatable master owns a white boon doc with sound powers. Bubbaleone- Transforms into a giant bubble like creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane and is named Suds. Crystalyd- Transforms into a giant drill that digs a bottomless pit one belongs to Pronto and does not have a name. Sand Angler- Transforms into a creature that shoots out quicksand one belongs to Eli Shane. Enigmo- Transforms into a creature that blinds the other dueler the only one belongs to Eli Shane. Fandango- Not helpful in battle but provides alot of slug energy. Flaringo- Transforms into some kind of Fire-fish creature it is very common. Eli has one though was never used or named Flatulorhinkus- Transforms into a creature that releases toxic smells a famous one belongs to Pronto & it's name is Stinky. Flopper- Helpful slug doesn't transform one belongs to Eli Shane & is named Noodle. Forgesmelter- Transforms into some kind of magma creature used to open sealed metal boxes. Eli has one though it was only used once. Frightgeist- Transforms into some kind of ghost creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane & it's name is Spooker. Another unamed one belongs to trixie. Frostcrawler- Transforms into some kind of ice creature Every member of the Shane Gang have one. Grenuke- Transforms into some kind of bomb creature Prefers quiet places. HopRock- Transforms into an exploding Rock like creature. very common. HoverBug- can pick things up. When transformed looks like a cyclops eagle. A famous hoverbug is Bugsy who is Eli's hoverbug Hypnogriff- Transforms into some kind of hypnotizer. Very rare and strange looking Infurnus- Transforms into a powerful fire type creature Eli Shanes favorite slug it's name is Burpy Who previously belonged to will shane. Negashade- Transforms into a Shadow-like creature belonged to the Unbeatable master. It can do a yin yang fusion move with white boon docs. Jellyish- Transforms into a creature that spits out gunk a famous one belongs to Eli Shane & it's name is Goober. Lariat- Transforms into a creature that shoots out a gunk grappling hook one belongs to Pronto And it's name is lary. LavaLynx- Transforms into a Lava like slug one belongs to Eli Shane. The ShaneGang has been seen slinging this slug multiple times but it's name was never mentioned Mimkey- Perfectly mimics the other slugs moves one belongs to Captain Drake. Dirt Urchin- Transforms into a needle like creature it shoots out needles in all directions. mucky is a dirturchin who belongs to Eli Polero- Transforms into some kind of trip wire it is Trixies favorite slug. Eli has one named Bolo who is likely the polero trixie uses. Rammstone- Transforms into a Ram-like slug A famous one belongs to Kord & is named Bludgeon. MakoBreaker- Transforms into a Red Shark one belongs to Captain Drake. Slyren- Transforms into a creature that sings the other dueler asleep. Can keep ice ogres at bay. A famous one belongs to Eli & is named Dozer Gazzer- Transforms into a creature that spits out laughing gas Kord owns one. Speedstinger- Transforms into an amazing trickshot creature one belongs to Eli Shane & is named Stuntz. Tazerling- Transforms into a electric-type creature a famous one belongs to Eli Shane & is named Joules. Thresher- Transforms into a Razor shark-like creature one belongs to Eli Shane and he is named Buzzsaw Thuglett- Transforms into a creature that can make illusions. Twist supposedyy had one named loki but Loki turned out to be a Smugglet. Tormato- when Transformed looks like a dragon creature with a gnarly snout. A famous tormato belongs to Trixie and is named Bluster Toxis- Transforms into an Eel like creature that spits acid. Has never been seen at velocity. Vinedrill- Transforms into a strange multiarmed creature that creates vines. It looks like a Green squid. One is owned by Pronto. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse